


Plant for Mammon !

by ggrassy_ddistortion



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, plant shopping with your favourite demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggrassy_ddistortion/pseuds/ggrassy_ddistortion
Summary: When you had sat Mammon down and told him you wanted to discuss an important stage in the two of you’s relationship, he was not expecting said stage to be : “become plant parents together “In which you and Mammon get a plant together uwu.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Plant for Mammon !

“ Ya want to do what ???”   
When you had sat Mammon down and told him you wanted to discuss an important stage in the two of you’s relationship, he was not expecting said stage to be : “become plant parents together “   
“ I want to buy a plant with you Mammon ! We can give it a cute name and put it on your windowsill…. although it’s not going to get much light anywhere in the devildom, I suppose the breeds down here don’t need sunlight? “  
Mammon continued to stare at you in shock, the cogs in his brain almost turning visibly until he suddenly processed what you had said and started laughing loudly.   
“What’s so funny Mammon ?“ you were a little put out at his reaction but soon joined in the hysterics after he leaned back a little too far in his chair and almost fell, flapping his arms around wildly to regain his balance. Once the two of you had finally calmed down he smiled, “Alright then ! We’ll get a plant for ya “

Solomon had suggested you try a clearly shady looking herbalist’s shop a few miles from the house of lamentation. Despite his usual impulsive tendencies Mammon was clearly a little apprehensive about buying from this shop- Devildom wildlife was already dangerous enough and this shop seemed to contain a mix of that and most definitely not human-safe magic.  
“O-Oi slow down a bit, human ! “ Mammon grumbled as you pulled him along towards the shop, happy and somewhat oblivious to your boyfriends concerns.

The herbalist sat behind the counter and looked up slowly as the bell over the doorway rang and you entered. He was incredibly short for a demon as well as looking just as old and worn as the rest of his store, his gaze followed you around the store with an uninterested and mildly irritated eye that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand a little but you didn’t let it show- there was much more important business to attend to- plant choosing ! 

You passed various different odd looking Devildom plant species and stared at them in awe as Mammon shifted awkwardly next to you, and kept an eye out for any human-eating plants. As you turned a corner your gaze fell upon a small pot plant that looked almost similar to a human world Venus fly trap, with small mouth like appendages and winding green stems. Upon closer inspection you realised that instead of the usual green fang-like spikes on the human world equivalent, this plant also happened to have what suspiciously looked like a tongue.   
“Oooo Mammon look at this! Isn’t it cool?”   
“Hmm” Mammon bent down to have a closer look, his shoulder bumping against yours.  
“Yeah I suppose so, gotta be careful though and make sure it doesn’t eathumans. Ya sure ya want this one? “   
You stood and took another sweeping look around the room before smiling and nodding determinedly.

Mammon picked up the plant and took it to the counter.  
“Hey, do ya know by any chance if this plant is dangerous to humans?” He asked the herbalist nervously.  
The herbalist looked disapprovingly between the two of you before sighing and muttering “it should be fine as long as you don’t go sticking your fingers in the mouths or anything. 30 Grimm.” 

Despite seeming rather upset about the price of the plant, mammon had refused to let you pay. He also refused to let you carry the thing home because he “didn’t want his stupid clumsy human getting hurt”.

“Hey mammon”, you smiled up at him, “ You should name her ! “  
“What ? Who?”  
Mammon looked around confused as to who you were talking about.  
“The plant, of course silly ! I’ve decided she looks like a her so you get to name her .”  
“Oh uhhhh I dunno….” Mammon looked ahead seemingly deep in thought before blurting out the only name he could think of for such a sharp looking plant- “ What about bitey !”   
He looked down right offended by the giggles that you broke into at his suggestion.  
“Oi ! What's wrong with that ! It was your dumb idea to name the stupid thing anyway “   
You smiled reassuringly at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, turning his face bright red,  
“ I think Bitey is perfect”.

Needless to say, Bitey took the prized place in the centre of Mammon windowsill, and despite his original disdain for the plant Mammon cared for it devotedly.


End file.
